An embodiment relates generally to a vehicle-to-vehicle communication system.
The use of certificate revocation lists (CRLs) for certificate validity checks in the internet has motivated the use of CRLs in other contexts such as vehicle-to-vehicle communications. Due to the intermittent connectivity with a certificate authority due to vehicles not being within a communication range of roadside equipment which provide accessibility to the certificate authority, a revoked status of a certificate at a verifier may not be up-to-date resulting in acceptance of messages signed using a revoked certificate. In vehicle communication systems, communication with the roadside equipment is used to obtain a CRL. However, if the vehicle is not in communication often with the roadside equipment, then the vehicle may not obtain the up to date listings of the CRL.